Ridiculously In Love
by hannaby
Summary: They were over for two years, and still find themselves ridiculously in love. - Troyella oneshot.


**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, but the plot.

**Rated; **T

-

**Ridiculously In Love  
**By: _-j'adore la hannah._

_-  
_

In her baby doll dress which cut at mid-thigh, it gave a good view of her long, tan legs. The dress seemed to flow in a white, creamy colored goodness. Her hair was expertly curled and cascaded down her shoulders, her fringe looking perfectly as one as she ran her fingers quickly through it. The outfit finished off with a pair of white ballet flats, which she found extremely cute.

She eyed the other three nominees with curiosity and examined how they looked tonight and then looked back out to the crowd, who appeared to all be staring back at her.

"Gabriella Montez!"

Her brown eyes flew open in shock and she looked at Mrs. Darbus to see if she heard right.

An approving nod came from her drama teacher and she made a face showing discomfort as she walked to the center of the stage.

She locked eyes with a pair of ocean blue ones.

"Troy .."

Gabriella mumbled to herself and he grinned, "May I have the pleasure of a dance with you?"

Rolling her eyes, she whispered back icily, "You're lucky you have the pleasure to even _speak_ to me.

She immediately tensed up when their fingers laced, hands touched. They found themselves escorting one another to the middle of the dance floor and their bodies collided. His arms snaked around her waist and her hands lay on his shoulders, soon wrapping on his neck. Their faces were inches apart and their foreheads were pressed together, both breathing steadily.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Troy muttered. His velvet voice melted Gabriella and she couldn't help but creak a smile.

_"Sharpay, this is silly. It's stupid. It's crazy. Why can't Taylor do it? You can do it. I don't wanna be the one on stage." Snarling, the brunette crossed her arms._

_The blonde actress sighed, "Look, I'm not doing it 'cause I actually have a date to the dance!"_

_Gabriella's face became blank and Sharpay giggled slightly, "You know I'm right. And Taylor and everyone else has one too."_

_"Well, you can't take one or two minutes just to announce some crap?!"_

_Gabby huffed before her friend spoke again. "El, do you even understand that it's not that big of a deal?! It's just standing in front of some people. Do you even love me, Gab?"_

_She was silent, not saying a word. Sure, Sharpay was like a sister to her; but reality was a bitch. She couldn't even fathom on how much she hated having everyone's attention on her, being the center of attention, or anything that had to do with the word 'attention'._

_"DO YOU?!"_

_"Yes, sure, whatever." Her eyes flew up to face the ceiling and she crossed her arms._

_"Just do it! If you really love me. You will," spoke the blonde again._

_Gabriella sighed, "What if i don't love you all that much."_

_Sharpay smiled, "Of course you do! We're like family. We've done everything together and for one another. We complete each other." She drew a heart in the air in front of her and put on a cheesy grin, before she took a pause. "The plus side, I hear that Troy Bolton is gonna be right there next to you."_

_"EW, BARF." She threw her harsh words out of her mouth, "Even worse!" Gabriella squeaked, leaning toward her locker to place her books in. "You know I'm over him. It's been two years, so how can I go back to that jerk? That's so .. -"_

_"In the past." The blonde had interrupted and finished for her, "I know, I know, you've told me that about a gazillion times."_

_Gabriella threw an intense glare and snapped back, "Yes, because it's the truth!"_

_"And, I never said that you weren't over him."_

_Gabriella blew her hair out of her face after hearing another laugh from Sharpay, "Every girl goes nuts over him - like, loony! It's absurd! And did I mention that he's such a player?! I seriously just can't stand him! I hate Troy Bolton!"_

_Sharpay bit her lip, entertained somewhat, "Ha, that makes one girl out of .. how many?"_

_With a whirl of her orbs, Gabriella huffed angrily. __Her locker quickly closed and she jolted up as she was pushed against it._

_"Well hey there, baby. What are you up to?" His blue eyes sparkled down at her, beaming._

_She gazed at him, furiousness splashing throughout her features, "I'm not your _baby_. I'll _never, ever_ be your _baby_. Who do you think you are to butt me against my locker like that, Bolton? You can't just do that."_

_"Just wanted to compliment you on how beautiful you look today. Pretty sexy, if I must say."_

_Gabriella's nose wrinkled in disgust as she felt wet kisses run down her neck and she quickly shoved him off, "Get away, Troy."_

_"Mm, I love the way you say my name, Ella." He raised his left eyebrow suggestively and she rolled her eyes once more, smirking._

_"I love the way you react when I slap you," shot back Gabriella._

_"You haven't .. -"_

_His hand touched his reddened cheek after his head flew to the side and he sighed, "God Gabby, you just have to be so catty, huh? Sucks. I was gonna ask you to homecoming."_

_"And I was gonna say no." Gabriella scowled, "Now go away."_

_His arm raised as he leaned against the wall. He got closer to her face and spoke, "I guess I'll just see you there. You have to broadcast that news on the Wildcat championships before those old crabs we call teachers come on to tell everyone the homecoming's king and queen."_

_Troy's breath was husky and minty against Gabriella, almost tempting her. "I nominated you." He added, "I bet you us two will be the one's sharing that spotlight, babe."_

_"I said to freaking shut it on the pet names, you dog." She stood farther from him, keeping a good distance._

_He sighed, "Oh god, you really wanna force me to grab you and make out with you sometimes. Get it, Gabriella?" Troy buried his face in her hair, dragging his head down the side of her face, a small peck here or there. "Because you miss me. And you want me. Just to .."_

_Gabriella's breath was hitched. She was frozen._

_Feeling her ex practically torturing her with himself was agonizing, almost painful in a way. 'Slap yourself! Slap yourself!' Her thoughts cried, but she couldn't. She was as still as mannequin in a Forever 21 store._

_Gabriella imagined the view of the two right now. Her pushed up against a locker while Troy Bolton was smooching, licking, sucking at every inch of skin, her throat and up her profile, with his hands running down her curvy sides. What a sight that would be. _

_A sick, twisted, sight. _

_"Just to touch you, hold you, kiss you."_

_"GET OFF OF ME!" She screeched and he calmly removed himself from on top of her._

_Sternly pointing at him, he heard her cruel tone of voice, "Listen to me, lunkhead! You cannot waltz around like you're all that. Because you don't get that some people can't freaking stand you and your idiotic mind. Why can't you even comprehend that I hate you?! I hate you, Troy! And I don't plan on changing my opinion about it."_

_A cocky sneer drew on his face and he chuckled, "You don't hate me."_

_"You broke up with me two years ago, if I'm not correct. You knew that I had knowledge on you cheating on me. And you didn't apologize. You dumped me. You trashed me. You threw me away and served me to the garbage truckers as crap. I don't need you hitting on me and expecting me to fall into your arms because I despise you. I hope you let that sink into your thoughts."_

_"I didn't trash you. You have it all wrong, Ella."_

_Gabriella sensed him breathing down on her as he laced his fingers with hers, the other hand trailing down her back. "You have it all wrong."_

_"I have nothing wrong. If you didn't notice, I seem to have more of a brain than you do. So leave me alone." Gabriella was still full of wrath as he lifted an eyebrow.  
__  
"Okay, sure. See you at homecoming, baby."_

_He walked away and she raged, "I AM NOT YOUR BABY!"_

Gabriella's head snapped up to look at him, a dreary coldness now in her expression, "Interesting. You never seemed to apologize for anything rude you've done to me before."

He chuckled and a smirk grew, "Well, now I am. I've really missed you."

"Don't give me that bull." muttered back Gabriella, a fierce feeling beginning to overcome her.

"Why won't you just forgive me? I was stupid. I know I shouldn't have kissed that stupid Hilary girl. I've just been practically yearning for you, Ella."

"Don't call me that."

Sighing, Troy tightened the grip on her waist and heard a squeak pass her pink lips, "Don't, don't, don't. That's all you can say."

She glared at him, "Don't mock me."

He opened up a gap between them, "Would you cut the shit? Stop acting like your some tough girl just to get through tonight."

"I'm not." Gabriella murmured, looking down at their swaying feet, "It's not like I wanted to do this. Sharpay practically made me come to this stupid dance. And I never wanted to be the one dancing with you either."

She peered up at Troy to see him somewhat frowning.

"You can't tell me that you don't feel anything when I touch you or hold you because I know you do. I know you've had desire for me just as much as I've had for you."

The brunette glowered at him, "That is the most daft thing I've heard all night. You hate me, I hate you. It's a simple matter, really."

"I've never." The cobalts eyed her intensely, filled with hurt and lust, "I want you back, Brie."

"You're crazy."

"Only crazy for you."

"Insane."

"Gonna go insane if I can't have you."

"Ridiculous." Her lips curved barely to a purse, eyes narrowing in sick amusement of his answers.

"Ridiculously in love."

The energy between the two grew and both knew the other's breathing had gotten heavy. His ceruleans sending daggers and her chestnuts' glare so hot, he felt as if they burned a hole in his skin.

"Montez, say it. Say that I'm the most irresistable guy you've ever met," Troy spun her with a sharp cue, pulling their torsos in unison as if compact, "the most incredible boyfriend out of all of the ones you've ever had, the best person who you've ever had enter your life; because you know those are facts and you just can't seem to get over it."

Her expression softened and Gabriella had a notion of an urge to hit him, "I'm going to slap you, Bolton." The girl's dark eyes snapped shut and she shook her head in a light manner, "I hate you."

"You fucking love me."

Gabriella's orbs stayed securely fastened, refusing to flutter clear. "And if I still did," Her tone was stern and cruel and she had no intension of sweetening up on him, "You wanna do something about it?"

Then he kissed her.

-


End file.
